Rocinante the Pirate
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Rocinante was never adopted by Sengoku, but was rather taken in by a kind pirate crew, the Death Heart Pirates. He is still angry at his brother for their father's death. Dante wants Roci to forgive Doflamingo, but Roci refuses. An enemy wants revenge on Dante and will take down the Death Heart Pirates if necessary. [AU] [Pirate Rocinante] [NEW VERSION IS FALLEN DRAGONS]
1. Chapter 1

**Rocinante the Pirate**

 **Title:** Rocinante the Pirate  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Rocinante was never adopted by Sengoku, but was rather taken in by a kind pirate crew, the Death Heart Pirates. He is still angry at his brother for their father's death. Dante wants Roci to forgive Doflamingo, but Roci refuses. An enemy wants revenge on Dante and will take down the Death Heart Pirates if necessary.  
 **Warnings:** AU; Pirate Rocinante; Baby Law; OC Pirate Crew

* * *

Eight year old Donquixote Rocinante was crying, wandering around aimlessly. His mother had died from illness. Just a few hours ago, his older brother had shot their father. Not only that but he had also sliced off his head, claiming that he'd return to Mariejois. Rocinante was alone. He was cold. He was hungry.

"Hey kid," A teenage girl, around fifteen years old, approached him. She had short sky blue hair and gold eyes. "Why are you crying?"

But Rocinante couldn't stop himself from wailing to respond.

The girl crouched in front of him. "Where are your parents?"

The mention of parents made him cry even harder. "D-Dead!"

The girl brought him into a gentle hug. "Shh…It's going to be okay…"

"I-I have n-n-nowhere t-t-to go!" Rocinante sobbed.

"Would you like to come with me?" The girl offered. "My name is Sky, second in command of the Death Heart Pirates,"

"P-Pirates?" Rocinante wiped his tears with his hand.

"We're not the type that raids towns, steal from the innocent, and kill civilians," Sky told him. "We just hate how the World Government is. We look out for one another, like a tight knit group. Hell, we even think of each other as siblings too! We're kinda like Whitebeard's crew,"

"C-Can I r-really j-j-join?" Rocinante stuttered.

"Of course," Sky nodded. "What's your name?"

"R-Rocinante,"

XXX

Rocinante had grown close to the crew. Dante was the captain and had immediately accepted Rocinante into the crew. He was in his early twenties when they had met and had spiky dark orange hair and green eyes. He was pretty laid back and loved to party. Rather than being a father figure like Whitebeard, he was more of the older brother type and claimed to be too young to be seen as a father figure. His bounty was eighty million berries.

Sky was like a mother to the whole crew, including the captain. She would scold them for their antics if they caused damage to the ship or supplies. She was also a great chef, her specialties being desserts. She would always comfort Rocinante when he had a nightmare and always stayed by his side, even after he fell asleep. She was the closest to Rocinante. Her bounty was fifty million berries.

Sicarius was like that crazy older brother in the family. He loved to ditch his chores and pull pranks. He had dark purple hair and gold eyes. He would sometimes act odd, narrating his actions as if he were on a show. He taught Rocinante stealth, although the blonde's clumsiness would always cause noise. He was a year older than Sky. His bounty was forty million berries.

Fang was like that one crewmate that always had a murderous aura. He had short, wavy, black hair and piercing gold eyes. He was a few years older than Dante and the most muscular out of the entire crew. The only one he was afraid of was Sky. He taught Rocinante close combat. It was until a few months after Rocinante had joined that he learned Fang was a quarter Tiger Shark Fishman. Though he seemed rough and tough, he actually cared deeply about the crewmembers. His bounty was ninety million berries.

Zane was the eldest of the crew. His hair was naturally white though he wasn't an old man. For some reason he wore a white fake beard. He was also the calmest out of them and addressed everyone with _san_ at the end of their names, even Rocinante. He taught Rocinante how to fight with a sword and how to shoot a gun. His bounty was thirty million berries.

Seven years after Rocinante had joined, they had come across a baby who was all alone. He had a few injuries here and there but none too serious. The only thing that they were all worried about was the malnourishment. He was hungry and dehydrated. It was a miracle but they managed to save the child. Rocinante took upon himself to adopt the boy as his son as the crew had taken him in when he was younger. He had named his new son Law.

Their ship was the Dragon's Roar. It wasn't too big nor was it too small. It had quite the space in the men's quarters and Sky's quarters. There were also two bathrooms. The kitchen and dining room fit everyone fairly well. There were several other rooms for storage. The deck was wide enough to play around on and to train on. They had two cannons on each side and one cannon on the deck.

XXX

Ten years after Rocinante had first joined, they had encountered another pirate crew. It wasn't just any pirate crew. It was the Donquixote Pirates. "Ne, ne," Trebol called from the El Flamenco's deck. "You guys are the Death Heart Pirates, right?"

"Yes," Dante nodded.

"Doffy wants to speak with you," Trebol said.

"He has to come to our ship," Dante said. "If I step on your ship, you guys have the upper hand and I'd hate to feel at a disadvantage," He said this carefully, knowing that his crew wasn't strong enough to take them all on.

"I request two of my men to join me then," Doflamingo said.

"Alright," Dante nodded.

Doflamingo, Diamante, and Trebol all boarded the Dragon's Roar. "I'd like to offer an alliance,"

"Why?" Dante asked.

"A small time pirate crew wouldn't attract much attention and would be great for my…business," Doflamingo answered. "I am curious right now; where is the rest of your crew?"

"Trying not to cause any trouble," Dante responded.

"You can't go out there! Dante's having a meeting with the Donquixote Pirates!"

"I don't care!"

"Stop!"

Rocinante stormed onto the deck. He stared at Doflamingo. "It _is_ you…"

Doflamingo stared back. "Roci?"

"Rocinante, do you know Doflamingo?" Dante questioned.

Rocinante bit his lower lip, his eyes wide with tears. "Yes…He's my older brother…"

"Roci you can't just interrupt Dante's meetings, especially if it's with another pirate crew!" Sky grabbed Rocinante's shoulder. "Sorry about that, Dante,"

"He can stay," Dante said.

Sky noticed the tears falling from Roci's eyes. "Which bastard made our little brother cry!?"

"Little brother?" Doflamingo asked.

Rocinante ran back inside the cabin and to the men's quarters. He wiped the tears away furiously. "Damn it…"

"So which one of you was it!?" Sky demanded. "I'll kill you for making Roci cry!"

"Sky," Dante said firmly. "He had just seen his older brother in the first time in ten years,"

"Oh…" Sky lowered her fists. "Is it pinky over here?"

Fang joined Sky and Dante. "Why the **** is Roci crying!? Who did it!? Who hurt our little bro!?"

"Why do you all call him your younger brother?" Doflamingo asked.

"We took him in ten years ago," Sky glared at Doflamingo. "His parents were both dead. He was covered in injuries and malnourished. If you're really his older brother, where the hell were you!?"

"Sky, Fang, go back inside!" Dante ordered. "Don't forget; this is a meeting between pirates,"

"Tch," Sky and Fang reluctantly went back inside to comfort Rocinante.

"I apologize for my crew's rudeness," Dante said. "But we're all rather protective of each other,"

"I want to talk to my brother," Doflamingo said. "We can discuss the alliance later. I want to talk to him,"

"If Roci is up for it, I will allow you two to speak in private," Dante told him. "But if he doesn't want to yet, I will have to respect his wishes,"

XXX

It took a couple minutes to calm down. Rocinante had accepted to speak with his brother. They sat in the living room of the Dragon's Roar. "Rocinante…I'm glad that you're alright," Doflamingo spoke first to start the conversation.

"Are you really?"

That question had taken Doflamingo by surprise. "Of course. You're my little brother!"

"You killed him…" Rocinante whispered. "I begged you to stop but you killed him. You killed Father,"

"He was the reason we suffered, Rocinante," Doflamingo reminded. "If we hadn't left Mariejois, Mother wouldn't have gotten sick and died. If we hadn't left Mariejois, we wouldn't have had to suffer through all that torture. If we hadn't left Mariejois, we wouldn't have ever been separated!"

"He tried to right his wrong!" Rocinante told him. "He only wanted us all to live a peaceful normal life, no servants or worshippers!"

"He was a fool!" Doflamingo shouted.

"Let me ask you this, Doflamingo," Rocinante said angrily. "Sky asked you this same question back on the deck: Where the hell were you? Where were you when I wandered aimlessly for hours? You were heading to Mariejois with Father's head. If I hadn't met the Death Heart Pirates, I wouldn't be here today. I would've _died,_ "

"You ran away!" Doflamingo argued.

"But you didn't bother to go after me!" Rocinante yelled back. "I wanted you to come after me, to hug me and tell me that it would be alright! That you would always be there for me!"

"Daddy?" A timid three year old called. Law was at the entrance, unsure of whether he could enter.

"Law," Rocinante said. "Come here,"

Law ran into his dad's arms. "Scary nightmare!"

"Shh," Rocinante soothed. "It's alright; Daddy's here,"

"Daddy?" Doflamingo questioned.

"He's my son," Rocinante informed. "His name's Law,"

"I-I thought that mean man would take you away!" Law sobbed.

"Shh," Rocinante hugged him tightly. "It's alright now Law. I won't ever leave you," He glanced at his brother. "It's best if you leave now,"

"Roci—"

" _Leave,_ "

Doflamingo stood up and stopped at the exit, looking at his brother and nephew one last time before leaving. Dante had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation and entered the living room. "Law, why don't you go to the kitchen and get a snack from Sky?"

"Okay!" Law nodded and ran out the living room.

"Roci," Dante began.

"I don't want to hear it," Rocinante said.

"He's your brother," Dante told him. "You should make up with him. He's your family,"

"He murdered our father! He left me for dead!" Rocinante snapped. "Hell, why should I believe that he still cares about me!? If you keep on insisting on me making up with my brother, why don't you make up with your own brother!?"

"Donatello not only killed our parents but he wants to kill _me_ ," Dante informed him. "But Doflamingo still cares about you. Could you not tell how he felt when you told him to leave? He had just reunited with his younger brother and also just learned that he was an uncle, but you pushed him away,"

Rocinante glared at him. "He's not my brother. My brother died along with my parents,"

* * *

 **I used the same OCs from** _ **Donquixote Law**_ **but their personalities, ages, and Devil Fruits will be slightly altered. There is no Dimension-Dimension Fruit or any of the time traveling Devil Fruits. Taiyo and Tsuki may make an appearance later in the story. Rocinante's doesn't really have a bounty yet, not having caused any major trouble yet.  
The plot of this story will be Dante's brother trying to kill the Death Heart Pirates. Dante is trying to get Rocinante to forgive Doflamingo so they will not end up like how he is with his own brother. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rocinante the Pirate**

 **Title:** Rocinante the Pirate  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Rocinante was never adopted by Sengoku, but was rather taken in by a kind pirate crew, the Death Heart Pirates. He is still angry at his brother for their father's death. Dante wants Roci to forgive Doflamingo, but Roci refuses. An enemy wants revenge on Dante and will take down the Death Heart Pirates if necessary.  
 **Warnings:** AU; Pirate Rocinante; Baby Law; OC Pirate Crew

* * *

"I'm going to have to refuse the alliance," Dante told Doflamingo. "And no, it has nothing to do with your strained relationship with Rocinante,"

"Ne, ne, then why would you decline allying with us?" Trebol asked.

"I want nothing to do with the underworld," Dante replied. "I don't want my crew to be underworld brokers nor do I want them to be a helper of one. Since we are both pirates, you are probably considering to attack us now. We will fight if we have to, even if we're outnumbered,"

"We won't attack," Doflamingo said before Trebol and Diamante could say something.

"I understand that you want to repair your relationship with Roci," Dante told him. "I also want him to get along with you. I know what it feels like to have a younger brother hate you,"

"You do?" Doflamingo questioned.

"I have a…complex history. My little brother, Donatello, hates me so much that he wants to kill me," Dante claimed. "I'd hate for Rocinante to turn out like him,"

"Roci may hate me now but I doubt he'd be able to pull the trigger," Doflamingo retorted. "He's too much like our father,"

"People can change over ten years," Dante reminded.

"How about we invite your crew for dinner?" Doflamingo offered.

Dante snorted. "What kind of pirates would invite another crew to dinner? Suspicious, don't you think? Especially considering that I just declined an alliance request less than five minutes ago,"

"It's not," Doflamingo said.

"Law and Roci both hate bread and pizza," Dante said. "Law hates umeboshi but loves fish and onigiri,"

XXX

"Why did you accept the dinner invitation!?" Rocinante growled.

"Relax, Rocinante," Dante assured him. "Nothing bad will happen,"

"I'm not going," Rocinante refused. "Neither is Law,"

"Law deserves to spend time with his uncle," Dante said.

"He spends time with you, Zane, Sicarius, and Fang," Rocinante pointed out.

"You know what I mean, Rocinante," Dante told him. "Just please come to the dinner. Just one meal won't kill you,"

"Unless it's poisoned," Rocinante remarked.

"It's not poisoned," Dante promised. "Please, Rocinante,"

The klutz gave in. "Fine, just one meal. Just one dinner,"

XXX

The atmosphere was tense. Law was munching on his fried fish and onigiri. "Daddy this is yummy!" The three year old said.

"We caught those fish a few days ago," Doflamingo informed, trying to start a conversation. "There was a whole school of them,"

Rocinante ignored him and focused on finishing his meal. "Law, eat slower. I don't want you to choke on your food,"

"Okay Daddy!" Law obeyed.

"So Rocinante," Doflamingo asked. "What have you been up to these past years?"

"Like you care," Rocinante responded.

"Rocinante," Dante said sternly. "You told me you'd—"

"Just come for dinner," Rocinante interrupted. "Just dinner. I didn't say that I'd speak with _him._ By the way, I still think that they might have poisoned the food so we should probably start making an antitoxin,"

"Why would I poison you or my nephew?" Doflamingo questioned.

"Well you had no trouble shooting our father!"

Cracks formed at parts of the table and walls and a strong gust was felt. Trebol's eyes widened, realizing the power that Rocinante had. "C-Conqueror's Haki!? You have it too!?"

Suddenly, the El Flamenco began to rock violently. Dishes began to clatter and a few people stumbled out of their seats and onto the floor. "It's a Sea King!" Lao G shouted. "Kin _g_! There's the G!"

Everyone rushed to the deck. The Sea King's head was around the size of the ship. It had dark murky brown scales and a canine-like head. Its fangs were easily ten feet long each. A pair of emerald green eyes glared down at the pirates and the Sea King let out a deafening roar.

Doflamingo prepared to use his strings but Rocinante jumped from the railing and towards the Sea King. "Roci!"

"Don't worry," Dante assured. "He'll be fine. Besides, he needs to let out his anger,"

Red ribbons were created from Rocinante's hands. It wrapped around together until it formed a sword. "Ribbon Blade!" He threw it, the blade digging into the neck of the Sea King causing the beast to roar out in pain. Rocinante then wrapped his ribbons around the Sea King's neck multiple times before tugging them together. "Decapitation!" With the jerk of his hand, the Sea King's head was sliced clean off. Rocinante casually retracted his ribbons and then turned to his crew. "That should supply us for a few days' worth of meat," As he landed on the Dragon's Roar, he slipped and fell on his back.

"Roci!" Doflamingo jumped from the El Flamenco and to the deck of the Dragon's Roar. He helped his younger brother up and inspected him for injuries. "Phew, you're alright. But that was dangerous! What if you had gotten hurt!?"

"Hurt?" Rocinante shoved the older Donquixote away. "I'm not weak like I was ten years ago! Besides, why should you care if I was hurt!? You never cared for the past ten years!" He wrapped his ribbons around Doflamingo, making him appear like a mummy except that his ribbons were red and Doflamingo's head was still exposed.

"Young Master!" The Donquixote Pirates immediately got ready to attack the Death Heart Pirates.

In response, the Death Heart Pirates also were prepared. "Don't you dare harm our brother,"

"Leave Daddy alone!" Law growled.

Rocinante released his ribbons. "Unlike your strings, Doflamingo, my ribbons don't hide their intentions," He turned to Law and used his strings to carefully bring Law to him. "Dante, Law and I are heading to bed now," He then began to head inside without sparing a second glance to his brother.

Law, however, stuck his tongue out towards his uncle. "Unca Floppy Mango is meanie! You make Daddy mad!" Rocinante tried his best to hold his laughter in at the mispronunciation but a chuckle managed to escape.

On the other hand, Fang and Sicarius were howling. "Floppy Mango!"

"Sicarius…Fang…" Sky smacked both of them on the head. "We're still on their ship! Don't provoke them!"

* * *

 **The Ribbon-Ribbon Fruit belongs to CF8WRK4U along with the quote, "Unlike your strings, Doflamingo, my ribbons don't hide their intentions."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rocinante the Pirate**

 **Title:** Rocinante the Pirate  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Rocinante was never adopted by Sengoku, but was rather taken in by a kind pirate crew, the Death Heart Pirates. He is still angry at his brother for their father's death. Dante wants Roci to forgive Doflamingo, but Roci refuses. An enemy wants revenge on Dante and will take down the Death Heart Pirates if necessary.  
 **Tags:** AU; Pirate Rocinante; Baby Law; OC Pirate Crew

* * *

Rocinante and Sicarius were sparring on the Dragon's Roar's deck. Doflamingo watched from the deck of the El Flamenco. "Ribbon Blade!" Rocinante compacted his ribbons together to form a sword before charging at Sicarius.

"And Sicarius dodges with ease!" The purple haired man jumped up and kicked the blade out of Rocinante's hand.

Rocinante smirked and flicked his fingers, the ribbon blade being drawn towards him like a boomerang. Sicarius' eyes widened and he drew his own sword to block the attack. As gravity pulled him down he placed his hand on the deck to keep balance and attempted to kick Rocinante while his Ribbon Blade was being used to block.

Rocinante covered his free hand with armament and blocked against the kick before leaping backwards, away from Sicarius. "Gotta do better than that, Sicarius,"

"He's changed a lot, hasn't he?" Dante asked from beside Doflamingo.

Doflamingo nodded. "Yeah. When he was younger he used to immediately run and hide behind me whenever there was trouble. He'd cry whenever he got hurt,"

Rocinante attempted to kick at Sicarius' head only to end up losing balance and falling backwards.

"He's still clumsy though," Doflamingo noted. "Seems like that's never going to change,"

"We tried to help him but his clumsiness defies all of the laws of physics," Dante chuckled. "I'm not sure if it's a talent or a curse,"

"I'm not clumsy!" Rocinante shouted towards Dante. He barely dodged a punch aimed at his head, Sicarius' fist a few inches to the side of him.

Sicarius pulled his fist back, feeling intense heat. "Your shoulder's on fire!"

Before Rocinante could pat the flames out, Law ran up to him with a fire extinguisher and blasted foam at his dad. "Yay! No baby-q Daddy!"

"Law, when did you learn to use the fire extinguisher?" Sicarius asked.

"Aunty Sky teach Law to use the fire egg squisher," Law answered. "Law no want baby-q Daddy,"

"Doflamingo," Dante said to the pink-wearing twenty year old. "I suggest trying to earn Law's trust before you try to get your brother's trust back,"

"I don't know anything about my nephew," Doflamingo said. "How will I get him to like me?"

"He likes fluffy things," Dante answered. "Try getting him something when we dock at the next island, maybe take him to the amusement park if there is one?"

"Do you honestly think Rocinante will let me near his son?" Doflamingo questioned. "Roci hates me right now,"

"I'll try talk to him again," Dante told the other pirate captain. "Hey Roci!"

"No," Rocinante immediately refused.

"But you didn't even hear my question," Dante said.

"I could hear your guys' conversation while Sicarius and I were sparring," Rocinante pointed out.

"Come on Roci, let Doflamingo hang out with Law," Dante told him.

"No," Rocinante repeated.

 _'Hmm…I'll need to try a different approach,'_ He looked to Law. "Hey Law, do you want to go to the amusement park with your Uncle Doffy?"

"Daddy can we go?" Law asked with excitement in his voice. "Can we? Can we?"

Rocinante couldn't refuse his son anything and sighed. "Alright Law, I'll take you to the amusement park on the next island,"

"Yay!" Law cheered.

"Don't worry so much Roci," Dante assured him. "I'll be with you guys so that Doflamingo won't try anything,"

XXX

It turned out that the island indeed had an amusement park. Law excitedly ran around his father. "It's so big Daddy! I wanna eat cotton candy! I wanna ride the ponies and the roll-ee toasters!"

Rocinante chuckled at his son's excitement. "Calm down Law. The amusement park isn't going to disappear. Wait, Dante is it one of those traveling carnivals or is it a permanent amusement park?"

"It's a permanent one," Dante informed.

"Okay, Law the amusement park isn't going to disappear," Rocinante rubbed his son's hair.

At the pop the balloons stall, Law threw a dart. The dart missed the balloon by mere milliliters, not popping it. Law pouted at not winning a prize. Doflamingo casually flicked his finger, slicing the balloon closest to the dart and popping it. The stall keeper had noticed the movement but didn't want to risk angering a pirate. He grabbed a plushy from the rack and passed it to Law.

Rocinante had also noticed Doflamingo using his Devil Fruit to cheat, but he didn't say anything. Law had received a prize and was happy. That was all that mattered to him.

At the ring toss stall, Law sloppily threw all the rings into the air. They were too far away from the bottles and wouldn't make it. Using his strings, Doflamingo manipulated the path of the rings and had they all land on the same bottle. Law won another plushy.

This went on for quite some time. At each stall, Doflamingo always helped Law to win. Everyone pretended to be oblivious to the cheating.

After a few hours, it began to get dark and Law was getting sleepy, not even having the strength to hold his ice cream. "We should head back to the Dragon's Roar," Rocinante said, scooping his child into his arms.

That's when a loud crash caught everyone's attention. In the center of the carnival, not too far from the group, was a man dressed in dark armor. "Hello brother," He said towards Dante.

* * *

 **I'm working on Chapter 4. Hopefully the wait won't be too long.**


End file.
